SELF TITLED
by rainy hearT
Summary: "Kita sudah dewasa Hyung, jadi maukah kau melanggar garis itu untuk bersamaku. Memulainya dari titik ini dan berjanji untuk membuat jalan kita sendiri?"/ KyuMin FF / YAOI / OS #Happy joy day


.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"_Heum..."_

"Saranghae..."

"_Nde nado sarangheyo..."_

.

.

**Self Titled**

.

**.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. KyuMin saling memiliki dan saya adalah pemilik mutlak dari seorang Lee Sungjin #%$&&^%?

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Fluff |

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

**.**

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**.**

**.**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ini adalah keajaiban, dimana cinta menentukan segalanya.**

**Hari ini adalah peringatan, dimana cinta menyatukan segala perbedaannya.**

**Happy ever after...**

**Our Beloved KYUMIN**

**.**

**It's a JOY DAY, our lovely day...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is about to learn, about to feel, and about to know, to make sure...**_

_**That every single steps that i take, it's always come so near and always come for you...**_

_**Love is all about to believe and keep on my faith..**_

_**That every beat in my heart, is always singing on your name...**_

_**And it's a lovely day when even the rains pour on me...**_

_**I feel that i was free for you...**_

_**It's a joy in my life when i know...**_

_**That all of my life was 'bout just to learn, how to love you...**_

**.**

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

**.**

**.**

Ini cuaca di musim panas, saat dia datang. Namja berkulit pucat yang turun dari mobil box besar bertuliskan 'Moving' dan kemungkinannya adalah **dia tetangga baruku**.

"Ada baiknya kau membantunya, Ming." Aku mendengar suara Umma, dan itu artinya dia mengijinkan aku untuk keluar dan sekedar membantu. Meski aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar menyusahkan orang.

"Oke..."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Segera turun dari kamarku dan berlari menuju lantai bawah. Melalui pintu sebelah rumah dan membukanya dengan senyuman. Hari ini aku akan berbuat baik lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah rumah itu. Sedikit takut, karena sepertinya mereka keluarga kaya. Aku tak mengatakan jika keluargaku miskin, hehehe... hanya saja ... yeah begitulah. Aku membenarkan pakaianku, dan berusaha untuk terlihat rapi dan juga tampan.

Aku melihat anak, yang mungkin seumuranku. Aku yakin, karena dari postur tubuhnya dia bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Aku perlahan mendekatinya. Bisa kulihat, dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya. Bisa kulihat seperti itu, karena dia menjauhi kandang si putih yang aku letakkan didepan rumah.

"Kelinciku tidak akan menggigitmu, jadi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Aku mendekatinya. Dia hanya menatap aneh padaku. Aku tahu itu, karena tatapannya seperti mengejek pasdaku. Yeah, Mungkin kebanyakan orang yang datang dari Seoul itu bersikap sama. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, untuk berkenalan dengannya. "Lee Sungmin, aku Lee Sungmin."

"Ah... nde." Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menyahut ku atau sekdar mengatakan namanya, dan bahkan mengabaikan tanganku. Baiklah, kurasa dia hanya agak pendiam.

"Kyu! Sebaiknya kau membantu Mommy!"

Aku mendengar teriakan, dari seorang yeoja di dalam rumah itu.

"Yes, Mommy!" Kyuhyun menyahut sebentar dan kemudian kembali melihatku. Kulihat dia diam sebentar, dan seperti melihatku. Seperti detektif dalam serial anime-ku. Ck... sangat aneh saat dilihat seperti itu. Tapi dia kemudian mengangguk, "Baik, aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku tersenyum, meskipun dia tidak melihat senyumanku. Bagiku menemukan teman baru adalah satu kebahagiaan. Aku mengekori Kyuhyun dan aku pikir dia mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiranku, karena terlihat sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

Untuk beberapa menit dia kemudian berhenti dan kemudian dia menoleh lagi padaku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa bersikap, hanya menggaruk rambutku untuk sedikit menghilangkan kecanggunganku. "Eum... aku hanya ingin membantu, kata umma aku boleh membantu kalian. Aku cukup kuat untuk mengangkat kardus buku atau sekedar menata kamarmu."

Dia sepertinya sedikit keberatan, tapi saat aku lihat yeoja yang di panggil Moomy itu tersenyum padaku, akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menyetujui keinginanku. "Baiklah..."

Aku tersenyum lega, dan tak lupa juga mengumbar senyuman manisku pada dang Momy dari anak ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum.

Namja berkulit pucat, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatannya, terlihat tampan. Untuk pertama kalinya, memang sedikit menyebalkan karena dia sangat pendiam. Tapi setelah mengenalnya beberapa hari, aku tahu jika dia memiliki banyak sifat yang tak aku duga sebelumnya.

Sedikit nakal dan seenaknya, tidak menurut pada Daddy dan Mommy Cho, dan juga aku baru tahu dia namja yang jenius, benar-benar jenius.

"_**Aku 13 tahun, dan aku sudah berada di tingkat 9. Senang bisa satu kelas denganmu... Sungmin Hyung."**_

Rasanya sangat mengherankan, karena dia benar-benar tak terlihat semuda itu. Apakah dia bercanda saat mengucapkan usianya 9 tahun? Yang benar saja?

Dan dia mengejekku, dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu. Aku sungguh kesal.

Dan menyebalkannya lagi, dia selalu menekankan kata **Sungmin hyung** seakan mengejekku dan sepertinya dia sangat bangga karena selalu menjadi yang lebih dan bahkan yang terpintar dikelas. Mulai hari itu, aku menyataka jika Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dan juga rivalku.

Sangat menyebalkan.

"_Aku Lee Sungmin, dan aku tingkat 9. Sebenarnya aku kesal denganmu, karena kau berada di kelas yang sama denganku dan bahkan kau lebih pintar. Asal kau tahu, itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu, karena kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku lebih tua, dan aku Sungmin Hyung. Setidaknya kau masih memanggilku Hyung dan itu jauh lebih baik, tapi bagiku kau masih menyebalkan."_

.

.

.

.

Kami berangkat sekolah bersama dan aku tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya, jika dia namja yang benar – benar tampan dan populer. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, dia seperti bintang dimanapun. Memang dia tidak bisa berolahraga dengan benar tapi jika hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan keringat dan terlihat keren, dia selalu melakukan olahraga bersama dengan tim basket.

Dia memang tak buruk dalam permainan itu, tapi sangat menyebalkan saat dia melempar flying kiss ke semua yeoja, dan bahkan itu dilakukan meski dia tidak mencetak satu angka pun. Dasar pabbo...!

Dan juga aku tak tahu jika dia sangat terkenal, hingga semua sunbae bahkan tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun. Saat itu, kami tengah duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dia menutup bukunya dan mulai melihatku.

Aku merasa canggung dan aneh, karena jujur... Kyuhyun sangat sering melihatku seperti itu dan ini sangat aneh. Ah... aku tak tahu apa ini.

"Kau pikir, bagaimana?" Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Hanya memainkan buku ditangannya. Dan lihatlah, wajah itu terlihat sangat keren. Aku akui dia memang tampan. Ah... baiklah, dia sangat tampan. Tapi aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang da bicarakan.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang yeoja asing itu."

Ck... Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan yeoja itu adalah yeoja asing. Padahal kenyataannya dia hanya anak berdarah campuran Aussie dan Korean. Sangat cantik, memang. Tapi, Kyuhyun selalu mengejeknya dan mengatakan jika Eve berasal dari planet lain. Yeah... dalam hal ini kurasa penglihatan Kyuhyun sangat buruk.

"Ck..." Aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Dia bukan yeoja asing Kyu, dia Eve dan dia orang asing bukan yeoja asing yang sama sekali tak kita kenal. Bukankah dia sunbae kita. Dan dia hanya berkulit putih dan sangat cantik. Bukankah dia seperti barbie?"

"Heuh... dia seperti tokoh di anime yang aneh." Kulihat Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Mungkin aku memang tak benar-benar mengerti akan hal ini. Tapi, dari yang kulihat... Eve benar-benar cantik.

"Dia mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku. Heuh... sangat lucu saat ini terjadi di usiaku yang ke 15. Bahkan dia akan lulus tahun ini. Bukankah lebih baik dia memikirkan sekolahnya, bukankah begitu... hyung?"

Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan memojokkan aku. Dia selalu berfikir jika aku mungkin menyukai yeoja itu. "Aku tak menyukai Eve. Jangan bilang, kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Heuh..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu, kau tidak menyukainya Hyung. Makanya aku juga tidak menyukainya. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia. Kajja..."

Dan dia seenaknya menyeretku. Dia pikir aku ini saeng-nya? Aku lebih tua!

Ck... menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi perasaan ini seperti nada yang terus bernyanyi di telingaku. Aku melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Entahlah, sama sekali tak mengerti. Hanya saja, aku sangat senang melihat punggung Kyuhyun.

Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Sangat aneh. Tapi, yang ingin aku lakukan sebenarnya lebih dari ini. Aku ingin memeluknya. Punggung itu, sepertinya sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukai yeoja, apakah kau juga akan mengijinkannya?"

Hari itu, Kyuhyun menanyakannya padaku. Sebenarnya sedikit aneh, karena dia menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku. "Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya kau tinggal menjalani saja. Aku akan senang jika kau menyukai seseorang."

Kulihat Kyuhyun menunduk dan tak lama dia kemudian membereskan semua bukunya. Memasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Mungkin dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Kulihat wajahnya yang datar dan sama sekali tak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

Aku tahu, kami dekat. Tapi tak cukup dekat dan tak cukup gila untuk mengatakan jika aku mungkin menyukainya. Aku hanya mulai berfikir jika aku mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi dalam batasan tertentu dan bukan menginginkannya sebagai...

**Kekasih.**

Mungkin... Heuh... aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Dan saat aku menyadari jika aku terlalu banyak bergelut dengan pemikiranku, jemari besar Kyuhyun sudah menyapu pipku. Ini pertama kalinya kami sedekat ini. Sebelumnya, memang kami dekat tapi kami adalah namja dan sepertinya tidak melebihi garis yang sudah ditentukan.

Tapi, kali ini aku merasa aku sudah melanggarnya. Aku suka ketika ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku. Tapi sungguh, aku benci ketika dia menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Apakah aku sangat menyebalkan?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa Hyung menyayangiku. Tapi, sepertinya tidak benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. We won't cross the line..."

Sungguh aku kesal. Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dan dia dengan seenaknya mengucapkan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian mengacak rambutku. Dia bergegas turun dari kamarku. "Heuh... sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku pulang!"

.

.

.

_Pada saat itu, aku sungguh tak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berfikiran sampai sejauh ini hingga akhirnya..._

.

.

Aku tak bertemu selama beberapa hari dengan Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan latihan piano, karena sebentar lagi aku akan tampil untuk menghibur para sunbae. Sama sekali tak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun, bahkan sejak hari itu.

Dan hari ini, mungkin adalah hari terburukku. Kenapa Kyuhyun menutupi semuanya? Termasuk jika dia akan pindah lagi. Aku melihat mobil bertuliskan Moving itu datang lagi. Mobil yang sama yang datang 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Umma, apakah keluarga Cho akan pindah lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin kali ini mereka akan ke China. Umma dengar, mereka akan pindah kesana."

Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.

Aku berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Sudah banyak kardus di luar segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang terdapat di lantai atas. Cukup canggung saat aku menemukan mommy cho menangis sambil memeluk daddy cho. Kurasa mereka sebenarnya juga tak ingin pindah.

Aku menemukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Perlahan aku membukanya, tapi apa yang kulihat benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Kamar ini berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu saat dimana aku membantu Kyuhyun mendesain-nya. Bukan karena semua barang berpindah.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengijinkan aku masuk kekamarnya. Inikah alasannya?

"Seharusnya kau tak masuk kesini tanpa seijinku."

Kyuhyun berucap dingin dan bahkan seperti marah padaku. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pikiranku aku pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang dia lakukan tanpa aku tahu. Dan saat ini, entah bagaimana... tapi rasanya sangat menyedihkan. Bukan hanya karena dia akan pergi, tapi lebih dari itu.

"Wae?"

Aku berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun, dan dia mengacuhkan aku.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang karena kami harus segera pergi."

"Wae Kyu?"

"Aboji sakit, dan daddy tidak mungkin untuk tidak pulang."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Bukan... bukan itu yang aku tanyakan. Bukan itu, Kyu." Aku mendekati Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Sejak kapan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, benar-benar senyuman yang aku benci. Wajah dinginnya seperti datang lagi, menjadi Kyuhyun yang sangat acuh. Kyuhyun yang sama 3 tahun yang lalu. "Heuh... jangan terlalu dipikirkan Hyung. Lagi pula, mungkin aku akan menetap di China dan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk bertemu lagi."

"Kyuhyun..."

Aku meraih tangannya untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Sedari tadi dia sibuk merobek semua kertas yang kukira tadinya tertempel dengan benar disetiap dinding dikamar itu. Dan aku tahu pasti, apa yang terlukis di kertas itu.

"Kuharap kau menghentikan apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu. Bukankah kau bisa memberikannya padaku dan membiarkan aku menyimpannya?" Aku membantu Kyuhyun memunguti serpihan kertas itu dan juga semua sketsa menjadi satu.

"Ck... ini hanya sebuah sketsa, yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah menyadari apa yang aku lakukan."

.

_**Cinta itu terlalu cepat datang, dan kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikannya saat aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.**_

.

Aku menampar tangan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sketsa itu. Dia merampas dari tanganku dan merobeknya, membuatku semakin kesal. Kulihat dia akhirnya terdiam dan membiarkan aku mengumpulkan robekan kecil itu.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sungguh menangis saat ini. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, tapi sama sekali tak bisa. Dan saat itu, Kyuhyun menunjukkan satu sketsa yang masih berada di buku sketsanya.

Aku tak menyangka jika kami benar-benar akan seperti ini. Aku sungguh takut tapi sama sekali tak ingin berhenti. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih datar tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Aku sadar, dia memang begitu tampan dan benar-benar sempurna. Aku, tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tak jatuh cinta dengan pesonanya.

Aku melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun gambarkan disana. Meraih satu tangannya dan menyatukan jemari kami. Menuntun satu tangannya untuk meraih tubuhku. Dan membiarkannya untuk memelukku.

Dia kaku.

Sungguh, aku benci ini.

"Apakah, kau juga tak akan melakukan apapun disaat seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hyung. Sudahlah, ini semua salah. Aku hanya terlalu melewati batas kita."

"Aku tak memikirkan apapun saat ini."Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku menatap manik hitamnya. Benar-benar tampan. Kyuhyun kecilku yang tampan. "Berjanjilah, satu hari nanti... kau akan kembali."

"Untuk apa?"

Aku meraih leher Kyuhyun, dan menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Mencium lembut bibir itu. Inilah kegilaan pertamaku. Aku benar-benar berani melakukannya.

"Untuk memulai, cinta kita yang dewasa."

.

.

3 tahun pertama adalah perkenalan kita, dan sudah cukup waktu untuk aku tahu. Untuk mengenali diriku sendiri...

"Saranghaeyo, Kyuhyunie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**7 years later**

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Sungmin hyung! Setidaknya berikan tanggapanmu. Mereka akan menambahkan satu anggota lagi dan kemungkinan satu dari kita akan diganti."

"Aku tahu."

Aku hanya diam. Melihat menembus batas keluar jendela dorm kami.

Aku berjuang selama beberapa tahun ini, untuk terus menunjukkan siapa aku dan bagaimana aku. untuk membiarkan seluruh Korea dan bahkan seluruh dunia, jika aku adalah Lee Sungmin.

Dan untuk menunjukkan jika aku masih ada, dan aku masih menunggunya. "Aku tak berharap banyak Hyukie-ah. Tapi, aku berharap jika kita bisa selalu bersama. Bukankah menjadi 13 itu lebih baik? Lebih banyak akan lebih ramai."

"Ish... tapi aku tetap tidak setuju. Pihak manajemen mengatakan jika kemungkinannya adalah salah satu dari kita akan digantikan. Dan kau tahu Hyung, dia hanya menjadi trainer selama 3 bulan."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Memang mengesalkan, karena aku butuh bertahun. Tapi...

"Jika dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, maka tidak masalah."

"Yesung hyung..."

Aku lihat Yesung Hyung memang tenang. Dia adalah yang terbaik, suaranya adalah yang terbaik. Maka tak mungkin dia akan digantikan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin saja aku. Tenang saja, aku sudah siap."

"Yak...! Sungmin Hyung, kenapa berbicara seperti itu."

Aku melihat manager hyung masuk kedalam dorm kami. "Aku sudah datang bersamanya. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik, dan berbagi kamar. Dia akan menjadi maknae kalian."

"MWO?!"

Siapa yang akan menyangka, 3 bulan masa trainer dan dia sudah menjadi main vocal. Dan juga menjadi maknae yang menambah baris kenyataan pahit, jika dia masih muda dan berbakat. Sudahlah, mungkin memang aku yang keluar.

Aku mendekati manager Hyung, "Lalu siapa diantara kami yang akan keluar?"

Aku merasakan pelukan hangat di bahuku. Aku tahu, Leeteuk Hyung tak akan membiarkan satu diantara kami keluar. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lelah, karena sama sekali tak bisa menemukan apa yang benar-benar aku cari.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan satu dari memberku keluar." Leeteuk Hyung berbicara dengan nada tegasnya. Dia kemudian menarik kami semua kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka keluar. Aku bisa membuktikannya, bahkan pada Soo Man ahjussi ... jika kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

Aku tak bisa menangis, rasanya sangat kacau.

"Sudahlah, masalah itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada member ke -13 kalian. Dia sudah rapat tersendiri dengan Lee Sajangnim tadi. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu."

Manager Hyung segera berlalu dari hadapan kami. Aku mendengar sedikit suara ribut dari luar. Heuh... sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk beres-beres.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku."

"YA! Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika kau yang akan pergi, Ming?"

Aku mendengar Kangin hyung berteriak keras ditelingaku. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan pelukan dadakan dari Hyukjae.

"Hikss... hyung, bukankah kita selalu bersama. Kenapa kau tak mengajakku?"

"Heuh... jangan kekananakkan Hyukkie-ah. Aku tahu, kau dancer yang hebat. Dan aku... sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun." Aku mengusap punggung Eunhyuk. Ck... si cengeng ini benar-benar menyusahkan. "Tenang saja, aku akan sering main ke dorm."

"Tapi aku datang bukan untuk melihatmu pergi..."

Aku menoleh ke arah namja itu. Suaranya asing, dan memang benar-benar bagus. Sudah kuduga jika member ke – 13 kami memang yang terbaik dari yang paling baik. "Heuh... aku sudah mendengar tentang kedatanganmu. Jadi selamat datang dan bergabung dengan Super Junior."

"Sungmin, jangan terlalu cepat memikirkan semuanya. Mungkin saja Soo Man ahjussie tak mengeluarkanmu. Mungkin saja dia membuangku, leader yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Ahniya, Hyung." Aku menggeleng cepat. Kemudian memeluk Leeteuk Hyung. Leaderku ini juga benar-benar cengeng. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan satu tarikan cepat dan saat aku sadar aku namja itu sudah memelukku.

Entah mengapa, semua member bahkan diam dan sama sekali tak memarahinya saat melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. "Yak... lepaskan. Aku bisa memukulmu."

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh, Lee Sungmin."

"Eh... kau tahu aku?" Sedikit aneh saat dia benar-benar tahu siapa aku. Padahal kurasa, aku adalah member yang paling tidak menunjukkan diriku di depan umum. "Ah... aku lupa jika aku juga terkenal. Hehehe... sudahlah lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera membereskan barang-barangku."

"Ck... Sungmin hyung..."

"Eh..." Dia kembali memelukku, dan bahkan kali ini lebih erat lagi. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang benar-benar cepat. Dan aku... merasa sangat dekat.

"Apakah, terlalu lama 7 tahun itu?"

"Eh...?"

"Apakah, kau bahkan lupa dengan janjimu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji, untuk memulai cinta kita yang dewasa."

Aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya. Dia memang berkacamata hitam. Ck... orang bodoh mana yang berkacamata hitam malam-malam begini. Aku melepaskan kaca matanya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku merasa familiar, benar-benar tak asing. Tapi, sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan perkiraan apapun tentang namja ini. Aku bahkan membiarkan dia mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, tapi eh... chakkaman...

"K-kau..."

"Kita sudah dewasa Hyung, jadi maukah kau melanggar garis itu untuk bersamaku. Memulainya dari titik ini dan berjanji untuk membuat jalan kita sendiri?"

"K-Kyu..."

Kulihat dia tersenyum, dan tak lama setelahnya... aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuhku. Sangat hangat dan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan betapa eratnya dia memelukku. Aku merasakan, betapa dia mencintaiku...

"Hikss... Kyuhyunie..." Aku tak bisa untuk tak menangis. "Paboya Kyuhyunie..."

"Hei! Kalian baru bertemu sudah beraninya berbuat seperti itu!" Aku mendengar suara Heechul Hyung. Sudah kuduga, dia tak akan senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Ck... aku baru pulang syuting CF dan mencari uang, kau malah bermesraan dengan member baru itu."

Heechul Hyung segera mendekati member ke -13 kami. Dia tersenyum sengit dan mengusap bahunya. "Kulihat kau cukup tampan. Ah... baiklah, biar aku saja yang keluar dari grup ini."

"Eh... bagaimana bisa begitu hyung?"

"Iya Hyung , kau jangan membuat keputusan sendiri."

Aku melihat Heechul hyung mengibaskan tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sibuk mencegah Heechul Hyung. "Yeah... aku bisa bergabung dengan girlband mungkin, ah... bisa bersama SooHee."

"YAH! Heechul Hyung."

"Aish... kalian berdua ribut sekali." Heechul Hyung kemudian menarikku dari pelukan erat Kyuhyunku. "Yah! Bocah, siapa namamu?"

"Ah... annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Dan aku memang benar-benar anggota ke-13 tanpa ada pernggantian member."

"Lalu kenapa kau memeluk-meluk Sungmin begitu, kau pikir dia apa heuh? Dasar anak baru."

"Heum... Sungmin hyung, nae namja. Dia namjaku."

"Eh?"

Kudengar serentak ke 11 member yang lain berteriak, dan aku tak peduli. Aku kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dia menciumi pucuk kepalaku.

"Heum... kau bertambah gemuk Hyung..."

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"AHAHHAHAHA... memang kau gemuk... hehehhe..."

.

.

.

**Aku ga tau kenapa ini jadi begini. Yang penting, happy joy day dan aku emang paling ga bisa bikin canon, makanya jadi ga nyambung and aneh pula. Ahaha... but it's a joy day... lets pray...! Kyumin will always together... they will always happy, forever...**

**13elieve in 7ove**

**Kyumin JOY day,happy 7th anivv... Hawaian Couple... yeay...!**

.

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


End file.
